The Backyardigans: Shore Shine Lines
by Twiggmister
Summary: Pablo and his crew, Tyrone and Uniqua, Manage A cruise ship which the two tourists, Austin and Uniqua, how are hanging around. With all of the fuss thats going on, the cruise dosent really go the way it was planned for Tasha and Austin
1. Chapter 1

Shore Shine Lines

Pablo, Uniqua, and Tyrone emerge from Pablo's blue house.

With Tyrone rubbing a piece of cloth on an apple juice box and wearing chef's apron and hat he says.

"Hey there…"

"Please sit down and enjoy our cruise…" Uniqua takes over wearing a sailor's hat.

"Well be taking off in a jiff…" Pablo added as he is wearing a captain's hat and coat. "Make yourself welcome inside the…"

"Shore Shine Lines Cruise Ship," they all said.

"As you can see we're employees in this ship…" Uniqua added as she grabs and pulls Tyrone with her by arm introducing both of them.

"But I got the coolest job," Pablo adds as he gets in front of the group. "I'm the captain of this ship,"

"Since I'm the captain of this ship… I'm in control…"

"Yep… sure you are…" Uniqua replies as she shoves Pablo out of the way.

"Hey!" Pablo snaps at Uniqua. "I wasn't finished!"

"Well we have to introduce ourselves as well," Tyrone adds as he walks closer in.

"We'll take turns…" Uniqua adds as she begins to introduce herself.

"Okay… I'm pretty much the Waitress of this ship…"

"And I pretty much do is serve food, clean up, and set up rooms in the ship…"

Uniqua backs up and lets Tyrone take the lead.

"Okay…." Tyrone gets started.

"I'm the chef in this ship…"

"And what I pretty much do is... cook…"

"Yeah, yeah... cooking, cleaning… I can do that at home…" Pablo interrupts and takes the lead.

"Hey!" Tyrone snaps at Pablo.

"I'm the Captain…"

"And I control this joint…" Pablo with confidence rubs his chest with a fist.

"Okay…" Uniqua once again shoves Pablo out of the way. "Before he constantly talks and talks lets go to our ship…"


	2. Chapter 2

The field transforms into the dock area where the cruise ship stands.

"Where there's the docking area," Uniqua describes the place.

"Where our ship is…" Tyrone continues.

"My ship…" Pablo adds.

"Fine…" Tyrone replies. "Pablo's ship…"

The background finally finishes transforming into the docking area where the cruise ship is already about to finish boarding.

And Uniqua is now also wearing a sailor's suit with her hat.

"ALL ABOARD," Pablo yells on the ship waiting for the two tourists to come up the stairs.

Meanwhile down the stairs, on the dock, Austin and Tasha are about to go up the steps.

"Hurry up Austin!" Tasha yelled as she runs up the steps wearing the same outfit like in the Swamp Creature Episode.

"We're going to miss our cruise!"

"Coming…" Austin replied while struggling to walk up the steps with a load of luggage on his hands also wearing the same outfit from The Swamp Creature Episode.

"Well hurry up!" Tasha replied once she got to the top of the stairs.

"Tickets please…" Uniqua asks as she pulls out her clipper.

"Oh sure…" Tasha pulls out both Austin's and her ticket out of her bag.

"Come on Austin!" Tasha yells at Austin who's halfway there on the stairs.

"Well I probably would have gone faster if I only carried my luggage!" Austin snaps at Tasha still struggling to get to the top.

"Well at least I have your ticket…" Tasha replies as Uniqua clips both of the tickets.

"Come on like that's going to help Tasha…" Austin replies as he finally gets to the top of the stairs.

Austin grunts with effort when he places the luggage on the floor.

"Okay…" Uniqua hands the clipped tickets back to Tasha.

"Well it looks like you're in!" Pablo adds.

"Mistress… take their bags to their rooms if you please"

"Yes…" Austin adds silently while he looks at the sky relieved.

Uniqua grunts with effort while she leaves taking the luggage into the rooms.

"Alright… let me give you guys a tour…" Pablo continues as Austin is trying to stand up straight.

"Oh it looks like you're in pain sir…" Pablo said as he grabs Austin's shoulders.

"Let me fix that for you…" Pablo shoves his foot in Austin's back while pulling his shoulders.

"Better?" Pablo asks as he walks into the middle again.

"Yeah… thanks…" Austin replied as he stands straight up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay" Pablo begins to start his tour.

"Over there is the pool area…"

"Cool…." both Tasha and Austin said with amazement.

"Also…." Pablo points at a blue chair in the pool area.

"See that chair…"

"Yeah…." Both Austin and Tasha replied.

"That's my chair… don't use it!" Pablo snapped as Tasha and Austin jumps back with reflexes.

"Oh… stop whining…" Tyrone yells from the background

"Nobody is going to touch that cheap thing…"

"Hey!" Pablo yells back.

"It's not that cheap…"

Austin and Tasha are looking at each other confused.

"Uh-huh… sure," Tyrone yells back sarcastically.

"Hey… Don't you have some work to do?" Pablo replied as he takes Austin and Tasha to the next area.

Tyrone stays quiet.

"So…" Austin said to Pablo about to ask a question.

"Who was that?"

"Oh he's just an employee…" Pablo replies as he stops at the bar area.

"Okay… this is the sports…"

"See ya…" Austin storms into the Bar.

"…Bar…" Pablo finishes.

"Oh for goodness' sakes…" Tasha whined.

"That's what he always does…"

"Okay…" Pablo ignores what happened and continues his tour.

"Moving on…"

Pablo leaves with Tasha as Austin stays in the Bar.

"Hmm…." Austin examines the Bar and sees no bartender.

"Great…."

"Nobody is here…"

Austin hops onto a stool and rings the bell.

No answer.

Austin rings the bell five more times.

Still no answer.

"Okay…" Austin gets bored and decides to spin on the stool.

Meanwhile…

Tyrone is finishing cleaning the dishes.

"Done…" Tyrone looks at his reflection on the dish.

"Tyrone…" Uniqua comes in.

"Do you now that one of the customers is in the bar alone waiting for you?"

"… No…" Tyrone replied.

"Well then… go…" Uniqua replies to Tyrone as she leaves.

Tyrone hops and slides over the table and hurries to the bar area.

Tyrone gets in and sees Austin looking up and spinning on the stool getting dizzy.

"Excuse me?" Tyrone said to Austin.

"Ahhh!" Austin falls off of the stool.

Thud

"Ow…"

"Are you okay?" Tyrone replied as he slide over the counter and picks up Austin.

"Yeah… I've token hits to the head before," Austin replies rubbing the back of his head.

"I've bet you have…" Tyrone replies getting an ice bag on Austin's head.

"I mean I can't even take blows to the head like that…"


	4. Chapter 4

"Thank you… I guess" Austin replied holding the ice bag on the back of his head.

Austin sits on the stool again.

"Okay… what do you want today sir?" Tyrone asked as he pulls out a cup.

"Hmm…" Austin looks at the all of the bottles that are in the counter.

"Blueberry"

"Okay… one blueberry cumin right up!" Tyrone takes the bottle and prepares to add the juice into the cup.

"No no no… I change my mind…" Austin snaps.

"Okay…" Tyrone stops and waits again.

"Uh… cranberry…"

"Alright… cranberry it is…" Tyrone puts the bottle back and gets the cranberry bottle.

"No no wait…"

Tyrone sighs as he puts the bottle back.

"Orange juice…" Austin adds.

Tyrone reaches for the orange juice carton but freezes, expecting for Austin to say something.

"Well I'm waiting…" Austin replied impatiently.

Tyrone gets the carton and begins to fill the cup.

"No wait stop!" Austin whines.

"WHAT!" Tyrone replied annoyed as he stops filling the cup.

Austin flinches. "I-I-I was just asking if I you want to have a drink with me…"

"Oh…" Tyrone replied embarrassed. "Sure…"

"Oh… and by the way… what's your name?" Austin asks curiously.

"Tyrone…" Tyrone replies as he sticks out his hand.

"Oh…" Austin replies as he shakes his hand. "Austin"

Tyrone finishes filling Austin's cup and pulls out his own cup and pulls out a bottle, the cranberry juice bottle, and he mixes it with the orange juice.

"What's that?" Austin asked.

"Oh… it's a drink that I made up" Tyrone replied as he throws the empty orange juice carton away.

"What's it called?" Austin replied.

"Red Blizzard" Tyrone replies.

"Can I try it?" Austin asks as he passes his cup to Tyrone.

"Sure…" Tyrone empties the cup halfway in the sink, and gives Austin his.

"Hey hey hey!" Pablo comes out of nowhere.

"What are you doing wasting that orange juice!"

"You know the procedure…"

Austin begins to drink the juice.

"Oh…" Tyrone gets the empty orange carton and refills it with the thrown away orange juice.

Austin sees the whole thing and looks at his cup.

"Sppprrrrrrrr!" Austin spits the juice out and on Pablo by accident.

"Eww…" Pablo whines as he keeps his eye tight shut.

"That's disgusting!" Austin whined.

"What?" Tyrone replied confused.

"That!" Austin points at the orange carton with the used liquid in it.

"Oh we use this for the plants outside…" Tyrone replies as he points at Uniqua who is watering the bushes with orange juice.

Austin pause as he looks at Pablo as Pablo opens his eyes.

"Oh… sorry Sir…"

Pablo spits out the juice that in his mouth.

"Oh and by the way Sir... what's your name?"


	5. Chapter 5

Pablo just stares at Austin as the liquid drips off of his face.

"His name is Pablo, but don't call him that," Tyrone answered for Pablo.

"How come?" Austin asks Tyrone.

"Because he'll get angry, he just wants to be called Captain or Sir" Tyrone replied.

"Okay…" Austin replies confused.

Pablo continues to stare at Austin.

"What?" Austin asked.

"He's mad at you…" Tyrone adds.

"And if I were you… I'd run right now"

"Why?" Austin replied.

"Look…" Tyrone points at Pablo with his shoe in his hand tapping it on his other flat hand.

Tyrone turns back to Austin but already sees him running outside of the bar.

Moments later…

Austin sprints into the diner and looks back to see if Pablo is chasing him.

Breathing deeply he checks at the shore which looks puny since it's so far away.

"Where did you think you're going?" Pablo said as he walks closer to Austin.

"Wait!" Austin pleads. "It was an accident! I'm sorry!"

"What are you talking about?" Pablo replies confused.

"I didn't want to spray water at you!" Austin continues.

"Please don't attack me with your shoe!"

"I was going to give you your hat…" Pablo pulls out Austin's hat and tosses it to him.

"You left it while you ran."

"Oh…" Austin gets relieved as he puts his hat back on. "Thanks…"

"Sure thing…" Pablo replies.

"I thought that you were going to get me…"

"Who me?" Pablo asks.

"Na I give people a chance before I do…"

Austin's eyes wander around as if he looks like he's hiding something.

"Hey come back here at noon" Pablo adds.

"Why?" Austin replied.

"Cause we're all going to have dinner together so that way we can get to know each other," Pablo replies as he leans on a table.

"Sure…" Austin replied as also tries to lean on the bars but nearly falls doing it.

"Don't forget to tell your friend okay…" Pablo adds as he leaves.

"Sure thing…" Austin replies.

"I think I'll call her right now" Austin talks to himself.

"What?" Tasha replies to Austin.

"Wow!" Austin replies. "You got good ears…"

"Huh?" Tasha replies confused.

"If you ears are that good then you must of heard Pablo right?" Austin continues.

"Don't call me that!" Pablo yells in the background.

"Who's Pablo?" Tasha asks.

"Don't worry about it!" Pablo yells again.

"It's the captain!" Tyrone adds in the background.

"I'm going to get you Tyrone!" Pablo yells at Tyrone.

"Oh-oh…" Tyrone replies as he makes stomping noises in the kitchen.

Austin and Tasha just stand in the diner listening to the distinctive shouting and plates falling on the floor breaking.

"Ahh!" Tyrone runs out of the kitchen.

"You better sleep with your eyes open!" Pablo yells.

"Wow…" Tasha adds. "He's really grumpy…"

"You can say that again…" Austin adds.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on come on!" Austin presses the up button rapidly.

"I'm going to get you Austin!" Tasha yells behind the door.

The elevator goes up.

"O'… thank you…" Austin gets relieved.

Tasha hears the elevator going up.

"Oh no you don't!" Tasha presses the call button.

Meanwhile Uniqua is also pressing the call button upstairs.

"Come on I got to hurry!" Uniqua yells at the elevator.

Austin is panicking in the elevator.

"What's going on?" Austin hears the gears of the elevator rumbling as if they're breaking down.

Suddenly the elevator runs up and down rapidly and Austin moves as a ragdoll being in a box that's being shaken everywhere.

"What's that noise?" Tasha asks herself as she puts her ear in the elevator door hearing someone screaming and groaning in pain.

"Oh-oh…" Tasha leaves as if nothing happened.

Inside Austin is bouncing all over the place and goes to an agonizing stop.

"Ohhh…" Austin groans in pain.

Uniqua's door opens up.

Uniqua gets shocked as she sees Austin bruised up and groaning in pain.

"Austin! Are you okay?"

"Nooooooo..."

"Do you need a band aid?"

"Nooooooo…"

"How' bout a glass of water?"

"Nooooooo…"

"Can you move?"

"Noooooo…"

"Oh-oh…" Uniqua runs to the first aid.

Tyrone walks by whistling and hears Austin groaning.

"Oh!" Tyrone runs to Austin.

"What happened?"

"Ow..." Austin couldn't reply.

"I'm back Austin!" Uniqua comes back with a wheelchair and a box of medical supplies.

"What happened here!" Tyrone asks pointing at Austin.

"Um… he… kind of… got bashed up in the elevator…" Uniqua replied.

"What? How!"

"Never mind that lets help him out…" Uniqua gets the wheel chair to Tyrone.

"Alrighti… um Austin can you roll over?"

"What are you going to do?" Austin asks.

"Can you roll around?" Tyrone adds.

"Um let me see…" Austin rolls around.

"Ow…"

"Okay…" Uniqua begins to wrap Austin all over his tail, feet, forehead, and arms.

"I got a question?" Austin said.

"Wait…" Uniqua replied as she tells Tyrone to help her put Austin in the wheelchair.

"There…" Uniqua said. "Good as new…"

"Good as new?" Tyrone replied.

"Look at him!"

"He looks just like a mummy!"

"Like a rotten purple Mummy!"

"Excuse me?" Austin replied.

"Okay… so you have any better solutions!" Uniqua snaps back with made them have a distinctive argument.

"You Guys!" Austin stops the yelling.

"WHAT?" They both yell back.

"My bones aren't broken…"

"Huh?" Uniqua and Tyrone replied.

"But you said you couldn't move…" Uniqua continues

"Yeah… because I was in pain before"

"Oh…" Uniqua and Tyrone get relieved.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come on come on!" Austin presses the up button rapidly.

"I'm going to get you Austin!" Tasha yells behind the door.

The elevator goes up.

"O'… thank you…" Austin gets relieved.

Tasha hears the elevator going up.

"Oh no you don't!" Tasha presses the call button.

Meanwhile Uniqua is also pressing the call button upstairs.

"Come on I got to hurry!" Uniqua yells at the elevator.

Austin is panicking in the elevator.

"What's going on?" Austin hears the gears of the elevator rumbling as if they're breaking down.

Suddenly the elevator runs up and down rapidly and Austin moves as a ragdoll being in a box that's being shaken everywhere.

"What's that noise?" Tasha asks herself as she puts her ear in the elevator door hearing someone screaming and groaning in pain.

"Oh-oh…" Tasha leaves as if nothing happened.

Inside Austin is bouncing all over the place and goes to an agonizing stop.

"Ohhh…" Austin groans in pain.

Uniqua's door opens up.

Uniqua gets shocked as she sees Austin bruised up and groaning in pain.

"Austin! Are you okay?"

"Nooooooo..."

"Do you need a band aid?"

"Nooooooo…"

"How' bout a glass of water?"

"Nooooooo…"

"Can you move?"

"Noooooo…"

"Oh-oh…" Uniqua runs to the first aid.

Tyrone walks by whistling and hears Austin groaning.

"Oh!" Tyrone runs to Austin.

"What happened?"

"Ow..." Austin couldn't reply.

"I'm back Austin!" Uniqua comes back with a wheelchair and a box of medical supplies.

"What happened here!" Tyrone asks pointing at Austin.

"Um… he… kind of… got bashed up in the elevator…" Uniqua replied.

"What? How!"

"Never mind that lets help him out…" Uniqua gets the wheel chair to Tyrone.

"Alrighti… um Austin can you roll over?"

"What are you going to do?" Austin asks.

"Can you roll around?" Tyrone adds.

"Um let me see…" Austin rolls around.

"Ow…"

"Okay…" Uniqua begins to wrap Austin all over his tail, feet, forehead, and arms.

"I got a question?" Austin said.

"Wait…" Uniqua replied as she tells Tyrone to help her put Austin in the wheelchair.

"There…" Uniqua said. "Good as new…"

"Good as new?" Tyrone replied.

"Look at him!"

"He looks just like a mummy!"

"Like a rotten purple Mummy!"

"Excuse me?" Austin replied.

"Okay… so you have any better solutions!" Uniqua snaps back with made them have a distinctive argument.

"You Guys!" Austin stops the yelling.

"WHAT?" They both yell back.

"My bones aren't broken…"

"Huh?" Uniqua and Tyrone replied.

"But you said you couldn't move…" Uniqua continues

"Yeah… because I was in pain before"

"Oh…" Uniqua and Tyrone get relieved.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrone and Uniqua continue to look at each other expecting an idea.

"Hmm…" Tyrone turns around and begins to walk back and forth thinking while Uniqua stares at him, waiting.

"Well?" Uniqua waits impatiently.

"Hold up!" Tyrone replied thinking hard.

Uniqua decides to pick up Austin to sit him down on a chair.

"I got it!" Tyrone said holding a finger in the air.

"What?"

"You see how you have Austin on your shoulder?"

"Yeah…" Uniqua replied struggling to have Austin leaning on his shoulder.

"Lets me and you hold him like that into the dining room."

"Now that's the silliest thing that I have ever heard!"

"Where is Austin?" Pablo yelled from the background.

"Well it looks like we have no decision…" Uniqua adds as Tyrone and Uniqua prepare the idea.

Meanwhile…

Pablo and Tasha are sitting on the table quietly waiting for the rest.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Austin at all Tasha?" Pablo asks as he finishes drinking all of his water.

"I said no!" Tasha yelled forcing Pablo to stop asking her.

Pablo jumps back. "Whoa calm down I was just making sure…"

"Well I don't like to repeat to myself…"

"Sorry… well how was your day, are you enjoying our cruise yet?"

"Well…" Tasha gets a flash back with the elevator incident and fills with guilt.

"Hey are you okay?" Pablo looks at Tasha deep into her eyes.

"Huh?" Tasha snaps back into concentration.

"Oh y-y-yeah I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I said I'm okay!" Tasha yells out making Pablo jump back again.

"Okay…" Pablo adds. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…"

"Yeah… it's okay it's my fault though…"

"What's your fault?"

"Oh uh… nothing… nothing at all…" Tasha chuckles trying to hide her nervousness.

Tyrone and Uniqua sneakily pop out of the door to try to drag Austin into the middle chair of the dinner table without causing attention to themselves.

"What do you think would make this cruise better?" Pablo asks Tasha.

"Well…" Tasha thinks while looking around.

Gasp! Tasha see Tyrone and Uniqua dragging Austin into the chair knowing that he's unconscious.

Tyrone waves his hand 'NO' to Tasha to let Pablo see him.

"That's a good idea!" Pablo adds.

"Something shocking would make this cruise better wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" Tasha looks at Pablo trying to ignore Tyrone and the rest.

"What are you looking at?" Pablo said about to look to the side where Tyrone and Uniqua are at.

"Nothing!" Tasha grabs Pablo's head and turns it to her.

"There's nothing there at all!"


	9. Chapter 9

Tyrone and Uniqua continue to look at each other expecting an idea.

"Hmm…" Tyrone turns around and begins to walk back and forth thinking while Uniqua stares at him, waiting.

"Well?" Uniqua waits impatiently.

"Hold up!" Tyrone replied thinking hard.

Uniqua decides to pick up Austin to sit him down on a chair.

"I got it!" Tyrone said holding a finger in the air.

"What?"

"You see how you have Austin on your shoulder?"

"Yeah…" Uniqua replied struggling to have Austin leaning on his shoulder.

"Lets me and you hold him like that into the dining room."

"Now that's the silliest thing that I have ever heard!"

"Where is Austin?" Pablo yelled from the background.

"Well it looks like we have no decision…" Uniqua adds as Tyrone and Uniqua prepare the idea.

Meanwhile…

Pablo and Tasha are sitting on the table quietly waiting for the rest.

"Are you sure you haven't seen Austin at all Tasha?" Pablo asks as he finishes drinking all of his water.

"I said no!" Tasha yelled forcing Pablo to stop asking her.

Pablo jumps back. "Whoa calm down I was just making sure…"

"Well I don't like to repeat to myself…"

"Sorry… well how was your day, are you enjoying our cruise yet?"

"Well…" Tasha gets a flash back with the elevator incident and fills with guilt.

"Hey are you okay?" Pablo looks at Tasha deep into her eyes.

"Huh?" Tasha snaps back into concentration.

"Oh y-y-yeah I'm okay…"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I said I'm okay!" Tasha yells out making Pablo jump back again.

"Okay…" Pablo adds. "I'm sorry to disappoint you…"

"Yeah… it's okay it's my fault though…"

"What's your fault?"

"Oh uh… nothing… nothing at all…" Tasha chuckles trying to hide her nervousness.

Tyrone and Uniqua sneakily pop out of the door to try to drag Austin into the middle chair of the dinner table without causing attention to themselves.

"What do you think would make this cruise better?" Pablo asks Tasha.

"Well…" Tasha thinks while looking around.

Gasp! Tasha see Tyrone and Uniqua dragging Austin into the chair knowing that he's unconscious.

Tyrone waves his hand 'NO' to Tasha to let Pablo see him.

"That's a good idea!" Pablo adds.

"Something shocking would make this cruise better wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…" Tasha looks at Pablo trying to ignore Tyrone and the rest.

"What are you looking at?" Pablo said about to look to the side where Tyrone and Uniqua are at.

"Nothing!" Tasha grabs Pablo's head and turns it to her.

"There's nothing there at all!"


	10. Chapter 10

Tyrone and Uniqua barely begin to slowly move the chair trying not to make and sudden noises to attract Pablo's attention.

"Steady… steady…" Tyrone whispers to Uniqua.

"Shhhhht!" Uniqua shushes Tyrone.

"What was that?" Pablo turns around and sees Tyrone, Austin, and Uniqua, but with Austin right there sitting on the chair.

"Oh for goodness' sakes…" Tasha muttered.

"Hey what took you guys so long?" Pablo demands answers.

"Uh… Austin wanted one more tour since he didn't get to see the whole ship." Uniqua adds.

"Oh… is that true Austin?"

No answer from Austin just his head leaning up.

"What's with him?" Pablo asks.

"Uh…" Tyrone thinks of an answer.

"He's uh…"

"SHY!" Tasha yells out.

"Shy?" Pablo replied confused. "Why is he so shy?"

Tasha stays quiet because she has absolutely no answer for that question, hoping for Tyrone and Uniqua to answer for her she stares at them with nervous eyes.

"He's shy because… he's still not comfortable here?" Uniqua adds.

"That's silly… he was talking just fine a while ago…" Pablo continues with the questions making it worse for Tyrone, Tasha, and Uniqua.

"Uh… yeah but he… kind of you know…" Tyrone adds.

"Got a little nervous on this dinner…" Tasha continues on from there. "He told me right before he came…"

"But I though you said that you've haven't seen him all day?" Pablo looks at Tasha.

Tasha is about to have a nervous breakdown as she thinks of something to get herself out of the questioning.

"Well not right before this but when he told me about the dinner…"

"Oh… well… okay…" Pablo replied lighten up with the all the confusion, "I understand now-"

Clink!

Austin's head falls onto the dinner plate but Uniqua immediately picks up his head right before Pablo looks back.

"What was that?"

"Austin is getting hungry…" Tyrone replied quickly having his hands behind his back trying to look innocent.

"I think I should serve the food now…"

"Well I think you should" Pablo adds.

Tyrone leaves to go get the plates, which he takes his time in order to cool himself down.

Uniqua sits right next to Austin in order to keep him up and unsuspicious of his unconsciousness.

"So…" Uniqua tries to start a conversation.

"Who was your day Pablo?"

Meanwhile…

Tyrone goes to the kitchen and finally notices that he hasn't cook anything for the dinner tonight!

"Oh-oh…" Tyrone puts his hand in his mouth biting his finger nails in panic.

"What am I going to do now!"


	11. Chapter 11

Tyrone quickly washes his hands and then looks around the kitchen to look for any quick things to cook before Pablo and the rest get suspicious.

"Um… maybe this…" Tyrone looks in the freezer and finds microwaveable frozen meat and sets it on the table and quickly removes the plastic wrap off.

"Hmm…" Tyrone examines and follows the steps on the box. "20 minutes… high powered… and that's it… already set to go…"

Tyrone leaves the microwave running as he turns on the stove in order to quickly boil the raw spaghetti in the pot filled with water.

"There and then I need sauce…" Tyrone looks in the fridge and finds a jar of spaghetti sauce and decides to use it.

"Alright… I got to go to the bar to make a couple of drinks…"

Tyrone run to the bar leaving everything cooking.

Meanwhile at the dinner table…

"So uh…" Uniqua tries to start a conversation. "Tasha how was your day?"

"Full of surprises…" Tasha replied gloomy waving her hand to make an expression with it.

"You don't look surprised to me," Pablo replied. "It looks like your-"

Clink!

Austin's head hits the plate again and Pablo sees the whole thing.

"Is he alright?" Pablo looks at Uniqua putting pressure on her.

"Uh… he's…" Uniqua thinks as Tasha covers her eyes thinking for the worst.

"Just licking the plate…"

"Licking the plate?" Both Pablo and Tasha replied shocked and confused.

"Uh… yeah…" Uniqua replied. "Well he's just trying to keep is plate clean…"

Pablo and Tasha just stare stunned at Uniqua.

"Austin? Is that true?" Pablo asks as he expresses it with movements with his hands.

Austin just stays flat on the plate.

"Wait up…" Uniqua quickly picks up Austin's head and with his glasses crooked he stares at Pablo.

"Uh… well is it true Austin?"

Tasha melts her hand on her face to cover the embarrassment.

Uniqua nods Austin's head 'yes' to Pablo.

"Why do you have your hand on his head Uniqua?" Pablo asks.

"Excuse me…" Tasha gets up from the chair.

"I need to freshen up a bit…"

Tasha leaves just to not get involved with this conversation.

"Thanks a lot!' Uniqua told Tasha by opening her mouth with no noise.

"Well Uniqua?"

"Uh… we're best buds! That's why isn't it Austin?" Uniqua nods 'yes' again on Austin's head.

"Hmm…" Pablo just examines Austin.

"Is there a problem?" Uniqua gets nervous and scared already feeling to have a panic attack.

"Yes there's a Problem…" Pablo looks angry at Uniqua.

Uniqua sweats and replies, "What could be the problem?"

"That!" Pablo points towards Austin angry.


	12. Chapter 12

Uniqua freezes at that point.

"That's the problem right there…" Pablo continues pointing.

Pablo gets up from the chair and Uniqua feel like a ton of weight is pulling her underneath the whole ship, feeling nauseous, she just stares at Pablo getting closer.

"This plant is crooked…" Pablo adjusted the Plant straight. "Better…"

"Hey what's wrong with you?" Pablo stares at Uniqua all Paled and shivering with fear and nervousness.

"Geez it's like if you seen a ghost of something," Pablo sits back down, "aren't I right huh Austin? She looks Terrified huh?"

Uniqua still scared, she makes Austin nod 'yes' to Pablo.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Pablo asks looking deeply into Uniqua.

Austin's head nods 'yes' and then Uniqua snaps into concentration again and nods 'yes' to Pablo.

"Oh good…" Pablo looks around.

Meanwhile… Tyrone comes back to the kitchen with a tray of drinks and sees the spaghetti already boiling and hears the microwave bell ring.

"Just on time…" Tyrone gets confident and places the tray of drinks on the counter and begins to put the meals together.

"Just one more thing…" Tyrone finishes pouring the pasta on all of the spaghetti.

"Perfect-o!" Tyrone kisses his fingers as he covers the plates and takes all of them into the dining room.

"Okay here's the food." Tyrone places the plates on the middle table and removes the top covers showing the steaming food.

"Finally!" Pablo yells out impatiently.

While passing the plates across, Tyrone stares at Uniqua worried if Pablo found out again, but Uniqua nods 'no' to Tyrone and Tyrone turns around and tries to give out a smile to look professionally in front of Pablo and to Tasha coming back into the dining room.

"Oh good…" Tasha sits down and puts the fancy napkin on her lap and prepares to eat while Pablo is already eating looking down at his plate.

Tyrone walks holding all of the covers next to the other chair that's besides Austin until...

"Huh?" Austin snaps out of unconsciousness and looks around confused, and Uniqua immediately lets go of Austin while everyone except Pablo looks at him. "What happ-"

Gasp

Bang! Clink!

Tyrone gasps as he quickly hits Austin in the back of the head with the plate cover and knocks him back unconscious right before he buries his face into the food.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Tasha and Uniqua yell at Tyrone.

"What did he do?" Pablo looks up asking for answers, while dripping pasta off his chin.

"Nothing…" Uniqua replied looking deeply at Tyrone angry.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry…" Tyrone whispers as he sits down.

"Why is Austin flat on his plate?" Pablo whispers to Uniqua alarmed, while pointing at Austin with his fork.

"Oh uh… he's just examining at the food sir…" Uniqua replied as he picks up Austin's head.

"Is that true Austin?" Pablo looks at Austin as Tyrone wipes the food of his face.

Austin's head nods 'yes' again to Pablo.

"Why are his eyes shut?" Pablo asks as he points at Austin's eyes.

Tasha and Tyrone freeze as they see Austin's sun glasses stuck on the plate.

"What are you talking about?" Uniqua asked confused.

"Um Uniqua…" Tyrone taps her shoulder.

"What?" Uniqua turns around.

"Oh…" Uniqua sees the glasses.

"Want to explain Tyrone…" Pablo adds as he stares at Tyrone angry.

"Nope…" Tyrone replied with a smile.

"Fine… Uniqua…" Pablo turns to Uniqua while.

"Uh… his eyes are closed because… you know, because you know, like… you know like…" Uniqua baffles.

"No I don't know…" Pablo replied.

"He has food in his eyes…" Tasha adds while signing Tyrone and Uniqua to leave with Austin.

"Yeah, exactly, well me and Tyrone are going to take Austin to wash his eyes…" Uniqua finishes it off as she and Tyrone pick up Austin out of the dining area.

"Very well then, you've been granted," Pablo replied as he and Tasha begin to eat again.

Meanwhile… Uniqua and Tyrone sit Austin down on a bench on the other side of the boat.

"Tyrone tell me…" Uniqua said. "Why in the world would you hit Austin with a frying pan?"

"Well… one, he doesn't know what's going on and Pablo will get suspicious, two, Austin remembers the elevator incident and Pablo will find out, and three…"

"Well…" Uniqua replied.

"Well… I don't know, I ran out of reasons…" Tyrone replied sitting down with Austin ashamed.

"Ah don't get down Tyrone, you just tried to help…" Uniqua pats Tyrone.

Austin wakes up again.

"Look he woke up!" Uniqua adds.

"Where am I?" Austin adds.

"Uh, you went unconscious…" Tyrone starts to explain.

"And it was time for dinner…" Uniqua adds.

"And we were controlling you to not let Pablo notice," Tyrone adds.

"Until Tyrone knocked you unconscious again with a FRYING PAN!" Uniqua adds angry.

"I said I was sorry!" Tyrone snaps.

"Well anyways we brought you here and you woke up and that's why you're here…" Uniqua finishes.

"Wait, what? Start over…" Austin replied confused.

"You went unconscious!" Tyrone replied.

"See was that so complicated to explain?" Austin replied standing up. "Argh!" Austin grabs his head. "Wow do I got a big head ache! Did I get hit by a train or something?"

Uniqua stares at Tyrone looking around acting like he doesn't know anything.


End file.
